126911-wildstars-one-year-anniversary-get-free-stuff
Content ---- ---- ---- From the sounds of it....get ready for some forced dancing! Everyday is leg day in the grooviest kind o way. | |} ---- ---- ---- Opt-in dancing, no worries. You can dance if you want to. You can leave your friends behind... | |} ---- Haha! Rarely if ever does the right opening happen to use that in conversation... Well played! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- OH SNAP CARBINE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SNOOPING AROUND MY HOUSE AND PLANTING CUPCAKES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?! | |} ---- Property of Protostar.......... for money! | |} ---- Eminent Domain. Your house has been claimed for future Protostar promotions. | |} ---- ---- ---- Eminent Domain, under the 5th amendment, is the right of a government or its agent to expropriate private property for public use, with payment of compensation. In this case, the expropriation is in the form an easement at most, which is not an entirely a taken. However, based on the situation it could also simply be a license, which has even less compensatable value. I don't think Eminent Domain is theory you want to go with here. I would go with rather, that protostar is and always has been the owner of the housing plot, merely licensing it for use to the occupant and retaining all rights to use and exploit any protostar housing properties for commercial and marketing purposes. I would also avoid refering to it as a landlord-tenant relationship. All kinds of messiness there to avoid. #lawyered #nomorefun I also forgot this! DANCING IS FORBIDDEN! DANCING HAS ALWAYS BEEN FORBIDDEN. *stomps jambox to the ground* | |} ---- ---- ---- It's posts like this one that make me wish there was a "Like" button for Carbine posts +1 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Us: Styrm: | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty sure it's not going f2p in June since they said it's happening in the fall and June is very much a Summer month. Since that leek was apparently true, my guess would be August/Sept for f2p. | |} ---- F2p transition is not in June. They haven't released an exact date but did say it would be in the fall. So you'd have to be subscribed (one way or another whether CREDD, payment, or GTC) and log in during the month of June in order to get the pet. | |} ---- ---- Whatevs. Anniversary isn't for another 2 days. But if it's not up by then? RIOT! edit: thanks, mods! Please continue to merge other people's posts with mine, especially if they're clever! (Only if they're clever. I've got a reputation to uphold.) | |} ---- Will you activate it within the next week? | |} ---- i picture you like that old guy that sits in his front yard yelling kids not to step in your grass and that after christmas just hope the gifts those kids received broke or get lost just to rant about "these new toys, in my youth those were toys" | |} ---- o.O Carbine... oh Carbine... First the holidays, now the anniversary? Better be back on sometime in June. That greyed out candy sheep is mocking me! | |} ---- "You all complained about our crawler mount and legendary title? That's it, ANNIVERSARY CANCELED!" | |} ---- Only joking. The event was just a bonus anyway. All about that 3-day headstart celebration. Just keep us posted on if you guys can get it out soonish. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Check your Account Inventory. Should be at the bottom of that listing. If you don't see it, try relogging. | |} ---- If you don't see it in the account inventory like Kaeret (heh, just got that) mentioned then maybe try a relog. I've seen a few people saying they had to relog for the stuff to show up. | |} ---- Ahh, there it is! Seems like relogging helped (i looked earlier when i logged on the first time today and it wasn't there). Thanks for the help! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, with the holowardrobe, you may find that bank slots that you were using for costumes are now available to store party toys when you're not using them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----